This is the second revision of the second renewal of the UCLA Chemistry-Biology Interface Predoctoral Training Program, which has now been funded for eleven years, 09/01/93-06/30/04. Participating trainees have come from all divisions of Chemistry and Biochemistry, as well as the Departments of Medical and Molecular Pharmacology, Physiology, and Biological Chemistry. Additional training faculty come from the Departments of Microbiology and Molecular Genetics, and Hematology/Oncology. Graduate student trainees are involved in research that (1) has strong chemical and/or structural components and (2) is relevant to addressing significant unsolved problems at the chemistry/biology interface. This coherent and interactive training program has significantly strengthened the scientific and educational environment at UCLA in the molecular and life sciences. The program has had a high impact on the Department of Chemistry and Biochemistry by promoting the education and training of predoctoral students pursuing careers in bioorganic, bioinorganic, and biophysical chemistry, and by teaching the skills they need to succeed in modern molecular biology. The training program reflects a long-term commitment to providing interdisciplinary predoctoral research training in applications of chemical concepts and tools to the solution of problems in modern biology. The major requirements of our program are (1) completion of Chem. 205, a year-long interdisciplinary graduate level course entitled "Introduction to the Chemistry of Biology," which includes many training faculty and includes ethics training; (2) participation in a weekly year-long seminar course, "Seminar in Chemistry of Biology," Chem. 206, consisting of research presentations by the enrolled students and by faculty, accompanied by intensive discussion of the topics presented; and (3) participation in cross-disciplinary research internships. Outside speakers give research seminars on topics at the chemistry/biology interface.